The Illusionist
by LazyKT
Summary: When a new member joins Fairy Tail, Loke decides to hide from Aquarius, and Lucy is bored, they go on a mission things end up weird. OC used mostly as plot device XD Rated T because I have no idea what I will write in the future for this.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked through the damp streets toward the guild hall. It had rained the night before and the morning was cool and fresh. She approached the doors and entered to see many of its members there. It was the first time back in the guild hall since her last mission. It had lasted a week and she was exhausted by the time they returned. The others were still full of energy though, and decided to go on an S class mission that could last who knows how long. She wanted to stay behind and rest.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled. The same guild she remembered, they never seemed to change. Well expect in the back corner seated at a table that is. She was barely noticeable but obviously new. Lucy approached Mira and smiled, "Who's the new girl?" she inquired excitedly.

"Oh her name is Amarantha. She joined while you guys were gone. She walked in while-" There was suddenly a crash that stopped Mira. Fight. Lucy didn't even want to know who or what or why. She looked back to Mira who was still smiling sweetly as she always did and decided to head toward the door. She had to do some shopping anyway and didn't really want to stick around for whatever chaos would ensue. She headed back out into the fresh moister filled morning and toward the market.

After picking up what she needed to eat for the next few days Lucy decided to head home. She entered with her bags hanging from her arms only to be greeted by a Loke who smiled awkwardly and came to help her with her bags. She knew that he obviously wanted something with how strange he was acting. "Come, spit it out. Why are you here." She said with a sigh.

He laughed a little "See, there is this thing going on with Aquarius and Taurus in the spirit world and a bunch of others got involved. Lets just say I would rather wait until it blows over."

She looked at him inquisitively for a moment. Yeah that definitely sounded bad. She also noticed that his hair was short and he was wearing his green jacket rather than his suit. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"I don't know, two or three weeks?" he shrugged "I'm here on my own magic so it won't affect you." he added.

"Alright." She decided.

He then leaned over to her and suggestively stated "and while I am here I could show you a good time." She then proceeded to shove him away and shake her head 'no'.

She finished with the groceries, cleaned up the house, and ate lunch. Now Lucy was incredibly bored. "Hey Loke, what do you want to do?" She asked. "and before you go spouting any pick-up lines the answer is no."

He shrugged "There is a new member at the guild right? We could all go on a mission together."

Lucy thought that sounded silly until she realized that because of their reputation lately they have mostly been getting pretty hard jobs. Any one new there would need help on their first mission. Originally Lucy had looked forward to enjoying her day and relaxing, but without the others there to interrupt it, the idea just rang hollow. "Sure, why not." she stated as she headed to the door.

When they arrived, the new girl was still sitting in the same place that she was the first time. Lucy approached her noting her face tattoos that swirled across her cheeks and neck. She also had brown hair loosely puled back and blue eyes. "Hi. My name is Lucy, you're Amarantha right?"

The girl gave her a nod "Nice to meet you. You can call me Amara if you like." She smiled back.

"We were wondering if you would like to go on a job with us." Lucy said.

The girl shrugged and said "Sure."

Meanwhile Loke had been scanning the request board until he found one that caught his eye. It read:

The Illusionist

A mage is terrorizing an important trade route. Her removal is required.

Any means necessary will be fine, but bringing them in alive is preferable.

Map and directions on back.

Reward: 500,000 Jewels

"Hey Lucy, how about this one." he called to her.

She came up to him and took the piece of paper as the girl she just recruited followed. She smiled "This should be easy enough."

They informed Mira that they were taking the job and went underway toward the trade route that was in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is short and probably rushed but it was just an idea in my head so yeah. ^-^**

**I hope you like it even though it is crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked toward their destination Lucy chatted with the Amara. She learned that Amara came from no where spectacular; in fact it sounded too normal for someone in their guild. She grew up in a normal house with her normal parents, somewhere along the way learned magic and left. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"Hm, what do you think I would use, just out of curiosity?" She replied

"Lets think" Lucy tapped her chin "do you use speed magic?" she shook her head "water magic" no again "what about hair magic?"

"There is such a thing?"

Before Lucy could respond, Loke butted between them. He put his hand on Lucy's back "You know, I could carry you Princess."

Lucy shook him off "How many times do I have to say no!"

Loke brought his hand up to his chin "I see." Lucy was almost relieved until he continued "If you are worried about our new friend getting jealous I could entertain you both." He smiled wickedly and put his hands on both of their backs. She was just about to shove him when he… tripped? She looked to where he was on the ground and noticed a loose chain dangling from his arm, tying it to his leg. She looked over to Amara who smiled slightly. So that was her magic.

"Chain magic? That's unusual." Lucy stated looking surprised.

Loke picked himself up "A 'no' would have worked too. Clever though, I'll give you that." He said miffed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

He then soon after went back to flirting with Lucy too much. Amara thought it was strange. "Why does he keep calling you 'Princess'?"

"Well thats because she's my girl-" He was cut off by Lucy giving him another shove.

"Well actually he's my celestial spirit and good friend. A lot of my spirits have taken to calling me that." She smiled.

"I thought they had to be summoned and he's just here." She said confused.

"It's a long story." Lucy said waving her hand about as if she were literally trying to shoo the conversation away.

They continued traveling and reached an intersection meeting up with the trade route they needed to be on. They chose to turn left and head away from town. Soon enough, they expected to be attacked by 'the Illusionist'. The three walked on and on with no sign of her. Something was odd however. They had walked for an hour maybe and the town could still be seen off in the distance. Lucy quickly realized it was a trap. The Illusionist proved to live up to her nickname, where ever she was. They all got to the ready, expecting anything.

Nothing. Just nothing. They waited a few more moments and finally they heard people moving. Five bandits came down from the trees and began to attack each of them. Lucy drew back her whip and went for the one closest to her. Loke charged at two and swung his fists, occasionally using Regulus to increase his power. A third one flanked him but was quickly brought to the ground by chains pulling at his feat. The highwayman was then swung around and bashed into the trees. One of the ones Loke was dealing with changed targets and went after Lucy. Loke jumped on him and took him down and the other was whipped multiple times by lucy before being chained up.

They all took a breath and went to inspect their attackers. Lucy look to each of them examining their faces. She was shocked, they all looked the same. It was another trap by the Illusionist. They hadn't really been fighting anyone. The illusions faded and they all continued walking with their guard up. Lucy swore that she could hear maniacal laughing in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, another short rushed, probably boring chapter XD**


End file.
